


Under the Mistledough

by cherrybom_72



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybom_72/pseuds/cherrybom_72
Summary: "Jaehyun bent over and reached Taeyong’s collar bone to kiss the deep scar that was visible. He then kissed the next closer to his shoulder, and the next down his chest, and then moved up once more to kiss the barely visible scar right next to his right eye before diving his lips down Taeyong’s neck."Taeyong is the quiet rude guy who looks unbelievably handsome. Jaehyun is the innocent new employee at the bakery.It is a given that Jaehyun would hate his senior for finding fault in everything he did, but the two have a long way to go, starting from knowing which one was dominant over the other when it comes to everyday life, to a complete hundred and eighty turn when on bed.





	1. Under the Mistledough

**Author's Note:**

> A story of a guy finding that perfect someone who he could easily break down his walls and not fear judgement from.
> 
> Pairing : NCT Jaehyun and NCT Taeyong (Jaeyong)
> 
> Enjoy!

The fog cleared sooner than expected. It wasn’t even early in the morning anyway but it usually stayed foggy outside till Taeyong came out of his house and walked all the way to his work place. He took his hands from his pockets comfortably approaching the most well known bakery, ‘The Mistledough’, in the small town situated just on the outskirts of the big city. The tons of orders that were taken in the span of each week for numerous birthday cakes, anniversary cakes, pastries for get-togethers and all sorts, were kind of surprising considering that the town itself was very small. The amount of customers that visited ‘The Mistledough’ was an astounding number. Yet the bakery looked as humble as it could look.

 

Taeyong noticed the traces of flour hung onto the sleeves of his jacket. He quickly dusted them off remembering to clean properly after today’s shift. He was hired as one of the helpers about one year ago and he has still hung onto the job. It was extraordinary, for he wasn’t really the type to keep doing something if he did not fancy doing it. Yes, Taeyong hated the job. He hated that he had to deal with flour and mixing, making, baking and even the smell of everything mentioned before; but for some reason he never did move on despite his mind saying otherwise a million times over.

 

Once he reached the bakery with the sign on the door saying ‘open’ in colorful writing, he walked around the tiny place. He reached the back door and opened it to enter the kitchen.

 

“You are early today. There’s still half an hour till your shift begins,” Taeil, a small man who worked at the place from early morning till late night was doing what he usually did; carrying around heaps of dough unnecessarily as if he was trying to prove to himself that he was doing something useful.

 

“Oh God! Taeil, can you let that be and get behind the counter now?!”

 

Taeil jumped hearing Johnny, the owner of ‘The Mistledough’, shout out. Taeyong watched Taeil dump the bowl of dough on him and whisk out of the flappy doors and disappear. He smirked. Taeyong was used to clumsy Taeil, and their witty but caring boss Johnny, who appeared next to Taeyong seconds later and picked up the bowl from him giving a glance across at the flappy doors which were still swinging back and forth.

 

“Get changed. We’ve got loads to do. It’s getting busier than ever. I already put up a notice for hiring someone. Hopefully someone good will apply for the job. Till then just hang in there, Yong-ah.”

 

Taeyong nodded and moved away to change into something he wouldn’t mind getting batter all over. Also, he ignored the fact that Johnny called him ‘Yong-ah’ despite him expressing that he wasn’t very fond of the nickname. But Johnny and Taeil called him that nevertheless. They never listened to him anyway; not that Taeyong talked that much either to argue his way into getting them to call him ‘Taeyong’ all the way. However, if it wasn’t for Johnny being a caring and easy going guy, Taeyong would have already being fired for his rudeness. He usually stayed quiet but the rare times he opened his mouth it was always something not pleasing to the ear.

 

Taeyong dumped his bag to a side at the corner where the employees’ lockers were located. In one go he took off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and crushed them into his tiny locker. His upper body was bare. The unseen bruises were being exposed to the world but no one saw them, just like how he had gone through many trials but no one knew them.

He pulled out a dirty white t-shirt and wore it covering his imperfections going back onto looking like an unearthly being. He wasn’t as tall as Johnny, who was sky high with long ass legs, but definitely taller than Taeil. His skin glowed like always. His lips were plump and his jawline was awfully prominent giving off a beautiful formation to his face. But most of all, his eyes were what got everyone’s attention. They sparkled each time as if he was trying to seduce everyone (except his personality just drove them away, but we’ve already talked about that issue).

 

Taeyong usually stayed out of the main counter area, but there were rare occasions when he was let out to the public. This was when teenage girls ogled over him, ladies were trying to slip their number to his pocket and men grew jealous of him (as long as he stayed silent). And today was going to be one of those glorious moments.

 

“Yah! Switch for me, will you?...” Taeil, who came running inside the kitchen next to Taeyong, who was getting ready to prepare some dough, spoke uncomfortably. Taeyong watched him twitch his body holding tightly onto his crotch. Taeil was holding in his pee.

 

Taeyong gave out a frustrated sigh looking back at Taeil, who bitterly smiled.

“Go,” he replied flicking his finger. “I love you!” Taeil shout out loudly before running away like a mad man. There was no bathroom at the bakery. He had to run to the house next door where the kind ahjumma had asked anyone of them to come anytime they wanted to relieve themselves.

 

With Taeil gone, Taeyong had to make it to the front as soon as possible. The last thing Johnny wanted was to have customers waiting with no one to attend to them.

 

With the green apron on, Taeyong made it out of the flappy doors and into the main area. There weren’t many customers. Just one or two early office going people who had dropped in for a coffee. He looked to see whether they were doing okay. They never served coffee before until recently where Johnny decided to just step it up a bit.

Taeyong was going to rest his elbows on the counter in front of him and get comfortable when he noticed a head popping up from below in front of the glass cupboard displaying the cakes and pastries. Seemed like the customer was looking into them very attentively.

Taeyong watched their customer’s small yet bright eyes widen as his saw the red and white ribbon cake Johnny made last night. It was like his eyes were overflowing with so much appreciation. The little note book on the customer’s hand opened up and he quickly drew up a sketch of the cake on it in no time. Taeyong watched him a bit suspiciously; there had been enough and more people who came in to the bakery to sabotage them over the year; It wasn’t surprising, for people usually liked to rip apart something that is successful than to praise it. He was beginning to be more cautious of their odd customer who stood up straight now and Taeyong saw that he was quite the tall and skinny lad. He watched him ruffle his own dark brown hair as if something was making him think hard. And suddenly, Taeyong found the peculiar guy come in front of the counter and stand right in front of him.

 

“Umm…I have a question…” Taeyong watched him speak looking at something near the door. He waited for their quite the impatient customer to look at him. And just as he looked at Taeyong he suddenly choked up almost like one of those occasional ladies who get caught by Taeyong’s unintended beauty.

 

“Yes?” Taeyong asked breaking the spell to which the customer shook his head and looked back at him to give an uncomfortable smile.

 

“Umm I was just…” he suddenly started walking back to the cake display and came back to Taeyong scratching his head like he completely forgot what he wanted ask. This wasn’t an unusual happening anyway, so Taeyong stayed calm; he’s already gone through this a million times over (insert eye roll). And finally the odd customer made his way to Taeyong once more and gathered himself up before asking, “There’s a notice saying you guys are hiring. Can I…Could I…Where do I apply?”

 

Taeyong raised his prominent eyebrows in one go for he didn’t know what to say. It was probably time for him to call Johnny, but that wasn’t necessary for Johnny was already there to save Taeyong.

“That’s great! Come with me. I can explain you everything,” Johnny, who appeared from behind Taeyong, opened the counter-door sideways so the customer could come inside. Johnny was probably going to take him to his small office.

 

“What’s your name?” Johnny asked gesturing their customer to enter in comfortably.

 

Taeyong gave way for him to come in. He could already see the customer couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

 

“Huh?...” the customer seemed to be still lost, “…Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.” He answered and glanced at Taeyong once more before disappearing away with Johnny.

 

The awkward stares didn’t make Taeyong uncomfortable though. Like always, he was used to it (even Taeil did it the first day, but then everything went back to normal the very next day). However, this was probably the first time even Taeyong was (although he didn’t even know it to deny it) was a bit star struck for he didn’t notice that he too was checking the customer out. Even after the customer was out of his sight, he still remembered what he looked like. The milky white skin, the innocent face with long eyelashes and the slight dimple that formed whenever he smiled was already in Taeyong’s mind. And as if Taeyong already knew he was probably going to get hired right away, Taeyong started memorizing his name over and over.

 

“Jung Jaehyun…Jung Jae-hyun…Jung…Jae-hyun…Jaehyun…”

 

 

__ __ __ __

 

 

“Yah! Are you stupid? Why did you keep the flour near the sink? I don’t even fucking know why you got hired. Do you really want to get fired on your second day itself?!”

 

Jaehyun lowered his head and bit his lower lip tightly listening to his senior throwing harsh words at him while he stayed put and listened. The first day went quite smoothly with Johnny taking him around the small place and teaching him everything as much as possible. He was told that he’d be working with Taeyong on his second day and he’d be able to learn everything in detail and start work being Taeyong’s assistant. Jaehyun even came to work early morning excited that he’d finally get to know his coworker, who didn’t quite interact with him on his first day where only Johnny and Taeil kept talking to him and making him as comfortable as possible. However, from the time he put on that green apron all he’s been hearing was endless scolding. He was asked from why he even thought of wanting to work here, to all the way as to why he was even born to this world, within the span of the day where Taeyong constantly bombarded him with complaint upon complaint.

 

Jaehyun could have easily stomped on Taeyong for the bugger was shorter than him. Jaehyun even considered accidentally throwing one of those big metal bowls to Taeyong’s head and pretend as if he didn’t do anything, but that would not let him sleep in peace at night so he held himself back.

 

However, as the day went by Jaehyun sneakily spilled some oil on the floor wanting to make Taeyong slip on it and fall down, but poor Taeil, who was running to the toilet, was the one who slipped on it and fell very tragically to the point they had to call an ambulance.

 

“It’s okay, guys. I’ll be fi—fine,” Taeil, who was put on a bed and rolled into the ambulance, squeaked out trying to cover up the fact that he peed his pants after his embarrassing fall, and was feeling sorry that the two had to clean it up for him.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong stood outside watching the ambulance pull off and go with Taeil and Johnny, who went with him. They had already closed the bakery early and Johnny asked the two to clean up and go home.

 

“Hopefully nothing has happened to his spinal cord,” Jaehyun let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Yeah, if something has actually happened it would be your fault and you’d definitely hate yourself till you die if Taeil is to end up on a wheelchair, won’t you?...” Taeyong looked at flabbergasted Jaehyun, who looked away as he met Taeyong’s laser gaze, “…Mostly because you were the one who purposely put that oil on the floor.”

 

Taeyong smirked disgustedly and went away leaving Jaehyun to pull his hair out. Taeyong knew what he had done. Jaehyun had already stained his image enough on the second day and has had one of his coworkers end up in hospital, that he wanted to quit right away.

 

“Oh! And you can’t quit…” Taeyong peeked back to let Jaehyun know, knowing what was going on in his head, “…since you’ve made such a mess on your first few days, you better stick around and make things go back to normal before quitting or I’ll make sure Johnny know that it was all your fault that Taeil peed in the kitchen…and ‘angry Johnny’ is a terrible horrifying human being.”

 

 

Jaehyun was furious…and sad and extremely mad at himself. He waited outside for a bit longer before going inside the bakery to start cleaning up. Without a doubt, Taeyong handed him the duty of cleaning up the kitchen including Taeil’s pee mixed with oil, while Taeyong cleaned up the counter area and packed up everything else.

 

Jaehyun didn’t even know for how long he had been scrubbing that floor that when he stood up finally he realized that it was pitch black outside and the light that was just above his head was the only one on. There was no one inside but him.

“Great…Just great. He left me here without a word.”

 

He sighed realizing what a rollercoaster his second day was. He put away the bucket and the pieces of cloth along with the mops and air fresheners into the closet at the end before turning around and zombie-walking to the locker room where he wanted to just grab his bag and go home.

However, as he reached the lockers he saw a shadow moving about. He immediately held back and stopped just in time to see Taeyong pull open his locker and grab out his stuff. Taeyong was still there. Jaehyun watched him untie the green apron, pull it off of him and finally take off his dirty white shirt revealing what was all under ‘Mr. Big-talk’.

 

Jaehyun was beginning to be fascinated by Taeyong’s perfect muscles, but soon his heart began to sink as the bruises and the cuts which were hidden beneath began to glisten in the faint white light coloring the locker room. He watched Taeyong move a bit uncomfortably although the bruises had already become scars. He wondered whether there were a few wounds on the inside of his body as well. The scary man didn’t look frighting anymore. He was beginning to look pitiful to Jaehyun however, that wasn’t what Jaehyun was feeling; it wasn’t pity, it was something else. Before Jaehyun could even think of what it was, he found Taeyong bang the locker close. He immediately moved away back into the kitchen and started pretending to clean the table.

 

Taeyong came out of the locker room to suddenly find Jaehyun up on a table cleaning his heart out, rubbing the surface to the last dot.

 

“That’s enough. Just go home--”

“Oh no! Everything should be sparkly clean before I go home. You go ahead. It won’t be that long,” Jaehyun cut him off and spoke so fast going back onto bending over on the table and pretending as if he was trying to get the last spot of dirt on it.

“Johnny is not here for you to impress anyway. I would probably tell him you didn’t do a good job, so quit trying to prove things and go home.”

 

Although Taeyong asked him the second time over, Jaehyun completely ignored him and kept rubbing the same spot till he heard Taeyong give up and go away. As soon as he heard the back door shut close Jaehyun sighed and sat on the table crossing his feet and looking at his hands. The scars on Taeyong’s back were still on his mind. Unknowingly, Jaehyun reached for his tiny note book and propped it open to suddenly start sketching what was going through his brain. Yes, he started sketching Taeyong’s back scars, everything he could remember to the last one. He wondered whether this was the reason why Taeyong seemed always angry and restless; like he was trying to hide that fact that he had being trampled before and didn’t want others to think of him as a weakling. He was slowly getting interested in the guy who most likely would keep bugging him for many days to come.

 

 

__ __ __ __

 

 

The next few days were pretty much the same as the second, except Taeil wasn’t around and Jaehyun was mostly asked to stay behind the counter. So he successfully didn’t hear as many complaints as he was prepared to. However, once Taeil came back, and thank God that nothing had happened to him, Jaehyun went back to listening to Taeyong nag on every little thing he did.

 

“Yah! Are you stupid? Are you dumb? Where’s your common-sense, did it go for a walk down the road?!” Taeyong slightly knuckled Jaehyun to which instead of feeling like he wanted to smack Taeyong in the face with the dough he had in his hands, a sudden crooked smile appeared across his lips. Taeyong didn’t see it and nor did Jaehyun know that he was beginning to like this whole nagging situation.

 

And just like any other day, Jaehyun was the last one left scrubbing the floor and everything sparkly clean.

“Hyunnie, I’m going! Hurry up and finish off!” Taeil who came out of the locker room with his gigantic bag waved at Jaehyun and disappeared. Jaehyun knew Taeyong was most likely to go to the locker room now, for he noticed how Taeyong waited till no one was there so he could change his clothes.

Jaehyun scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. Finally, Taeyong came out of the locker room wearing his fluffy big jacket all ready to go home. He saw Taeyong suddenly stop and turn to him, from the corner of his eye, but Jaehyun pretended to be totally invested in cleaning his favorite spot over and over. He saw Taeyong open his mouth to say something but give up right after and whisk out of the place without a word.

 

“What a rude bastard,” Jaehyun whispered to himself but he caught himself smiling alone right after.

 

He cleaned around a bit more before he finally changed his clothes and got out of the bakery. Since he was the last one out he had to lock everything up properly, and once he came to the last door, the back door, he noticed a lump sitting right next it cuddling his jacket, all curled up. Jaehyun locked the back door and squat down next to the curled up person to see him sleeping there peacefully despite it being a very cold night with the chilly winds blowing quite harshly.

 

Jaehyun watched him rather than waking him up. His fluffy hair danced with the wind while he occasionally cuddled his knees tighter. Jaehyun didn’t know but he was smiling. And almost as if the person felt Jaehyun’s warm breath touch his skin, Jaehyun watched Taeyong flutter his eyes open and find him staring into his eyes.

 

Jaehyun at once pulled back and lost balance falling on the ground on his butt. He stealthily looked back at Taeyong, who was still sitting there cuddling his knees, looking back at him.

 

“You were trying to do something evil, weren’t you, you sneaky little shit?” Taeyong asked back in his surprisingly soothing sleepy voice. It sort of took back Jaehyun before he shook his head and stood up. He went closer to Taeyong and gave his hand asking, “What are you doing outside anyway?”

 

Despite Jaehyun giving his hand, Taeyong stood up on his own making Jaehyun take back his hand awkwardly rolling his eyes.

“Well, I always walked back this girl who used to work here till late.”

“But I’m not a girl—“

“Who said I was sitting here waiting to walk you back home?!”

Jaehyun fell silent and bit his lip.

Taeyong took the lead and both of them started walking out to the road. There weren’t any words exchanged between the two. Jaehyun tried speaking with Taeyong but Taeyong just stayed silent or ignored him completely, until they reached a small hut and Taeyong offered to buy dinner.

 

Jaehyun obeyed Taeyong’s order and sat at the tiny table inside the very unstable tent where Taeyong got some ramen and some soju. He poured a glass and watched Jaehyun avoid eye contact with him.

 

“No, I haven’t lost my mind…” Taeyong answered the unasked question, “…This is only because Johnny hyung asked me to take you out to dinner… and I have to show him the receipt tomorrow as proof that I took you out.”

 

Jaehyun nodded and sighed partially because he was glad he was here, and sort of disappointed it wasn’t entirely Taeyong’s idea. However, the night progressed quite faster than the both of them intended, and soon they were talking away about things they never once thought would be exchanged between the two.

 

“I have three siblings. They are all in Seoul. My family owns this gigantic business and…and…I…” Jaehyun was lost at words.

 

“You didn’t want to be a part of it?” Taeyong finished it. Jaehyun nodded. “But then what are you doing here?”

 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to get away from everything there. It’s too busy and hectic over in the big city. Here it’s peaceful and calming. Sometimes we need that, you know.”

 

“And you like to bake?...” Taeyong asked to which Jaehyun looked at him a bit puzzled, “…It’s just that the first time we met you were very much fascinated in that ribbon cake. I just thought you were one of those people, you know, crazy about baking.”

 

Jaehyun smiled back to which Taeyong couldn’t help but mirror him. “Not really. I just like to draw things that catch my eye. Kind of like taking pictures to keep them as your memories but I prefer drawing, mostly because that way you get to sink into every single detail of it like it becomes your own little thing you’d have forever…”

 

Taeyong watched Jaehyun explain quite wonderfully how he preferred sketching on his note book over instant photographs like an expert. He watched his hands move as he talked so merrily about the things he had sketched so far, to things he wanted to see one day to add to his little collection. He didn’t know but he was mesmerized by the one who was sitting in front of him. His voice, to his body language, to how his dimples appeared whenever his mouth surpassed that limit, Taeyong was captured by Jaehyun like no other.

 

“So, tell me something about yourself. I feel like I don’t know much about you other than the fact that you are an arrogant pussy—“

 

“Excuse me, look here, just because I bought you dinner doesn’t mean that we are best friends now.”

 

Jaehyun nodded playfully and looked back into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong knew Jaehyun was probably getting a bit tipsy so he let it slide.

 

“Well…there’s not really much to tell about me.”

“Oh come on! I just spilled everything there is to my dull life. You got to have something.”

 

Taeyong watched Jaehyun gulp down another cup.

 

“Well, I grew up here for most part of my life…which is after my mother left me and my brother with our quite the crazy drunkard father…” Taeyong looked up to see Jaehyun looking at him with sad eyes, “…I don’t want to continue of you are going to start pitying me.”

“No, I don’t pity you. It must have been rough--”

“Don’t! I hate it when people do that.”

Jaehyun stayed silent. He didn’t want Taeyong to think he was like the other people, for he truthfully was not starting to pity him in any way.

 

“Continuing on, since you want me to say something about myself, I grew up with my brother, not that he took care of me in any way, I kind of learned that I’m the only one who could take care of myself. So yeah, basically I’m just…an arrogant pussy.”

 

Taeyong watched Jaehyun start giggling and then suddenly stop and ask him, “What about those endless amount of girls who chase you around all day? I was behind the counter for around twenty minutes and I got over seven chits of numbers wanting me to hand them all to you! Wah! Must be amazing to live under the spotlight!... Ouch!” It was Taeyong, he knuckled Jaehyun hard partly because he was speaking nonsense, and mostly because he was beginning to look and sound adorable.

 

They went on teasing each other for a while before Jaehyun turned completely red and passed out. Taeyong tried asking where Jaehyun lived so he could take him home but the tall fellow insisted on sleeping on the ground tonight.

 

 

The next morning Jaehyun woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee and a comfortable blanket wrapped around his body tightly that he couldn’t even move. He struggled a bit before he opened his eyes fully to realize that it wasn’t his place. He was in a tiny tidily kept room in which he wondered whether a Febreze bomb had exploded for he was sure he wasn’t breathing air but air freshener instead. The door suddenly slid open and Jaehyun almost choked seeing Taeyong appear wearing a tank top and comfortable sweat pants. He had never seen him like this before so Jaehyun wondered whether he should lower his gaze or not. However, Taeyong suddenly threw Jaehyun’s jacket and socks to his face and spoke,

 

“You passed out last night. I didn’t know where you lived so I brought you to my planet. Wash your face, get dressed and get out of here. I have to get ready to go to work. Also, no coffee for you.”

 

Taeyong slid the door shut but opened it once more to complain saying, “And why the hell are you so heavy?! You are stick thin but so damn heavy…And you keep throwing your hands around everywhere falling off the bed I had to wrap you up in my blanket and sleep on the cold floor. If I catch a cold, you are going to be paying for my medicine!”

 

Jaehyun jumped as Taeyong shut the door once more. He thought after last night’s talk everything was going to go smoothly, but seemed like Taeyong was back to his old grumpy self.

 

 

 

The two of them got to work together on time (Jaehyun was basically running behind Taeyong who purposefully walked very fast from home) although they thought they’d be late. Jaehyun never went home to change hence came back in yesterday’s clothes. And yes, Taeyong did ultimately give him coffee and even offered him some of his clothes but after Jaehyun joked about how they wouldn’t fit him anyway, Taeyong refused to give him his clothes and only gave a fresh pair of socks.

 

“You better give me my socks tomorrow. They better smell like they were newly made or you will die!” Taeyong whispered to Jaehyun’s ear before separating from him to which Jaehyun just rolled his eyes and went away.

 

Although the day started off on a high note, today came with a bit of sad news as well. Johnny was going to be gone for a week and Taeil was made the one in charge (which was going to be a heck of a ride because when he runs to the toilet, which is at least three times a day, things were going to be a bit tighter).

 

“Guys, just be sure to lock the doors after work. You’ll do fine! I have faith in you lot. I’ll be back in five days so make sure to give the two birthday cake orders and the anniversary cupcakes order tomorrow. Taeyong-ah, remember Mrs. Kang is coming to take the Blue and yellow ribbon cake on Wednesday...Bye guys! See you soon!”

 

Taeyong, Taeil and Jaehyun waved good bye to Johnny, who went away with quite a heavy heart wondering whether his workers would be able the handle the pressure. Little did he know the three were actually running everything smoothly. The day wasn’t that bad. They didn’t get as many orders as they usually did but as the first day without Johnny they were doing fine.

And so were the other days, surprising them how there weren’t any major issues…until it got to Tuesday night.

 

Taeil, who usually worked from early morning till late night, worked till six this week and then went back home since he came extra early in the mornings since Johnny wasn’t around. So, only Jaehyun and Taeyong were in the bakery till late night to clean up everything before heading home.

As usual the two closed down the bakery at around seven and started cleaning up slowly. Their relationship, as predicted by Johnny who constantly listened to them argue, had become much better after that night out drinking. However, there still was tension between the two.

 

Jaehyun, being his clumsy self, was trying to scrub the tables again, and was moving Mrs. Kang’s blue and yellow ribbon cake that was prepared by Johnny before he left, from one table to another when Taeyong headed out to the locker room. Seemed like Taeyong was done cleaning. Knowing that Taeyong was going to expose his upper body once more Jaehyun subconsciously moved side ways to look from the corner of his eyes to see what was going on (He was sort of a pervert, let’s say). From the tiny visible slit, he could see Taeyong taking off his same dirty white shirt and expose his skin to the world. Jaehyun was beginning to ogle over him but suddenly stopped feeling something mushy around his elbow.

 

He looked and at once jumped crying out loud that even Taeyong hurried out wearing his shirt half way on, and both of them paused for a moment in shock.

 

The blue and yellow ribbon cake that was to be delivered tomorrow to grumpy Mrs. Kang, who only accepted cakes made by Johnny, was sitting there squashed from the center and looking like a melting snow man.

 

“YAHHHH!!!”

 

Taeyong shouted so loud that the ahjumma next door, who was preparing to sleep, even called the bakery to ask whether everything was alright.

 

After a couple of minutes, Taeyong took the cake and threw it to the trash can without a word before heading out to wear the green apron once more and start taking out all the bowls and flour and everything needed to possibly make a replica of the before perfectly decorated ribbon cake, where parts of it were still hung onto Jaehyun’s elbow.

 

Jaehyun was biting onto his lower lip so severely that it was beginning to bleed now. He was partly shaking and partly confused as to why Taeyong was not punching him in the face and scolding him till his ears would start bleeding. He watched Taeyong act so calm, solemn yet his eyes flamed in anger. Jaehyun was terrified yet somehow started to wonder why Taeyong was holding back in scolding him.

 

It probably took hours and hours to bake and entire new cake. Taeyong was concentrating so much so that he didn’t even realize that it had passed two in the morning when he started preparing the icing to decorate the cake finally. He stopped for a moment to take a break when he realized that Jaehyun wasn’t around. He walked around the long table to find that Jaehyun had fallen asleep sitting on the floor (the spot where Taeil peed to be exact) and had his head resting against one of the drawers.

 

Taeyong squat down next to him and sighed seeing that Jaehyun still hadn’t cleaned up his elbow where the blue and yellow icing had already begun to stain. Although he was furious at him before (that he didn’t even want to look at him for he knew he’d lash out at him and have Jaehyun feeling miserable and start crying), the fire had died down by now and he only looked at him more…lovingly.

 

Taeyong brought a bowl of water and a piece of cloth, and sat beside sleeping Jaehyun to start cleaning off the cake on his elbow slowly making sure not to wake him up. After all that, he brought his big fluffy jacket and put it on Jaehyun wondering whether he was warm enough.

 

“Why on earth are you even sleeping on the cold floor?” Taeyong whispered, gently tucking the jacket, and watched Jaehyun rest his head feeling comfortable.

 

Taeyong watched him breathe silently. He had never seen someone so innocent that he admitted to himself that he felt sorry that Jaehyun was afraid to face him after he shout out seeing the cake destroyed. Taeyong’s fingers reached Jaehyun’s hair and began to run through very slowly. Taeyong felt his heartstrings pull each time he let his fingers glide through Jaehyun’s soft hair. Taeyong’s stone like heart was feeling alien like strange feelings, but he was enjoying them. He carefully moved strand by strand that fell on Jaehyun’s eye lashes to a side and watched Jaehyun’s knit eyebrows relax. And after a while he found himself staring at Jaehyun sleeping so peacefully. However, as Taeyong’s thoughts progressed he suddenly pulled back and walked away immediately in anger and doubt. That happiness that was there on his face had vanished. He was not at peace looking at Jaehyun anymore, he moved away looking like he knew that he was falling in danger and was surely going to hurt himself.

 

 

__ __ __ __

 

 

Jaehyun woke up the next morning to Taeil kicking his butt awake.

 

“Yah, you fell asleep cleaning and didn’t go home?” Taeil asked bending down to Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and stood up finding a giant coat on him. His mind stayed fuzzy for a moment and as soon as he realized where and how he ended up at the corner of the table he swung around immediately to find the cake that got destroyed last night was there sitting at that exact spot looking exactly like it should.

Jaehyun gulped wondering whether it tasted the same way as well. But then, he immediately turned back to Taeil and asked, “Taeyong hyung…where is he? Did you see him?”

 

Taeil scratched his head and replied, “I guess he went home after his shift yesterday. I just found you sleeping here and I almost had a heart attack thinking someone broke in and fell asleep. Go home next time, you bastard.”

 

Taeil moved away to the counter area leaving Jaehyun puzzled.

 

“Why didn’t he wake me up?” Jaehyun wondered and sulked realizing that he had gone back to square one. He was going to be scolded, nagged and squeezed out again starting from today.

 

 

Taeyong appeared just in time to see Mrs. Kang come in to pick up the cake. He and Jaehyun sneaked to the flappy doors and watched her inspecting the cake, nervously. Just then, Jaehyun accidently brushed his hand against Taeyong’s. He was about to apologize but Taeyong suddenly gushed his hand and moved away surprising Jaehyun. He didn’t expect to find Taeyong to be that aggressive.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry for last night’s accident—“

 

Jaehyun started apologizing but Taeyong just moved away not even giving him a chance. Jaehyun was taken back. He stayed there not knowing what to do. And so did he not know what to do for the rest of the day, for whenever he went closer to Taeyong, he just disappeared as if he was trying to avoid Jaehyun at all costs.

 

However, after Taeil left after his shift and the two of them were closing down the bakery Jaehyun cleaned up everything in one go and changed his clothes before Taeyong, wanting to discuss this through and finish it off that day itself.

 

Taeyong as usual finished off his part of cleaning and got changed to go home. He avoided wanting to see what Jaehyun was doing and quickly walked his way to the back door and got out to see that it was snowing outside. He automatically smiled but suddenly paused as he heard someone come out of the door behind him and lock it. He turned around to find Jaehyun behind him smiling widely.

 

“Let’s go home together, hyung. Oh! It’s also the first snow, isn’t it?” Jaehyun said trying to initiate a normal conversation. However, Taeyong just sighed in frustration and started walking ahead leaving Jaehyun behind.

 

But Jaehyun was insistent. He wanted to get over this ‘Taeyong being furious at him’ sooner than later.

 

He followed Taeyong asking him all sorts of nonsense until he gave up all together and sprint in front of Taeyong and stopped him pulling out his hands wide open not wanting Taeyong to walk around him.

 

Taeyong stopped, finally, and stared at Jaehyun.

 

“What?!...It’s cold, move!” Taeyong ordered Jaehyun but he stayed there till Taeyong gave in and fell silent letting Jaehyun speak.

 

“Why?...” Jaehyun’s voice cracked a bit, “…Why do you keep ignoring me? I said I’m sorry a million times over and I know it was my fault that the cake got destroyed and you had to make a new one and I was too afraid to even help you with it. I’m sorry again. I’m so sorry—“

 

“It’s okay. Now move,” Taeyong ordered looking away from Jaehyun.

 

“No, it’s not! Why are you acting like it’s okay? It’s not okay. You didn’t even shout at me till it made me want to quit over and over, you didn’t even say a word after all that. WHY?”

 

“It’s nothing to do with the cake. It’s nothing to do with any of it—“

 

“I knew it! It is all because of me, isn’t it? Because I keep messing up and you have to keep cleaning all that mess—“

 

“Yes, it’s exactly because of you…”

 

“I knew it—“

 

“…It’s because you just always always keep messing…,” Taeyong got choked up suddenly getting Jaehyun’s attention again. This didn’t seem like what Jaehyun was thinking about, “…just straight up messing with my head. No one has ever had that effect on me like you have. It’s really annoying, you know?”

 

Taeyong suddenly paused unable to believe what he’s just said that he immediately started to walk around Jaehyun but Jaehyun caught him by his elbow and stopped him. Taeyong gushed his hand away from him for the second time but Jaehyun grabbed him by his shoulders quite aggressively. “What? What did you say?”

 

Taeyong breathed in anger. “Ever since you walked in through that door, I knew shit was going to happen. Just stay away from me, okay?—“

 

“No, I won’t. Why should I?”

 

“Because I’m the kind of person who feels the safest when I’m with myself. I don’t let people come close to me because I trust only myself. I don’t want to break the walls that I’ve been building so perfectly to protect myself from the world just for a mere human like you.”

 

Taeyong pushed Jaehyun away and walked past him while Jaehyun stayed motionless for a few seconds. Although the first snow was supposed to bring a joyful atmosphere, everything seemed far more tensed.

 

“Wait!...” Jaehyun spoke halting Taeyong who was walking away, “…Why would you break down your walls for me?”

 

Taeyong at once turned around and spoke back hurriedly, “Just forget what happened and go home, you bastard!”

 

He turned around not even wanting to look and Jaehyun, and walked away as quickly as possible leaving Jaehyun standing there in confusion. Taeyong walked and walked wondering why the way to his house was suddenly so long. The snow was falling so prettily but he didn’t have the heart to appreciate any of it. In fact, he was beginning to hate it. Snow fall was the only thing that made him happy for it was when his abusive father who gave him all those scars and bruises would disappear from his life. It was the only thing that made him blissful and thankful to be born so he could see this simple yet beautiful phenomenon. However, tonight he seemed to have ruined it as well, for he had let some of his inner feelings come floating out. Little did he know, Taeyong wasn’t the only one wanting to make this night go right.

 

Jaehyun ran back all the way to find Taeyong had slowed down and was walking much slowly when he found him. He ran to him and grabbed him once more to see Taeyong in disbelief to see Jaehyun in front of him.

 

The taller suddenly cupped the other’s cheeks. Taeyong tried breaking free but Jaehyung didn’t let him. “No, listen!...” Jaehyun spoke quite roughly making Taeyong stop struggling, “…Listen to me very carefully…If…If you are truly ready to break those walls for me, just know I’ll protect you letting you come to me for as long as we are alive.”

 

The snow seemed to stop falling; they seemed to be frozen in time. The warm air being exchanged between the two suddenly got warmer as Jaehyun pulled in closer to Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong had the choice of breaking free, for Jaehyun seemed to loosen his grip on Taeyong, but he didn’t. The lips were already close enough, and Taeyong only needed to bend forward to meet them.

 

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but quickly turned passionate and breathless. Jaehyun dived his hand down Taeyong’s neck bending over so Taeyong could grab onto his. Taeyong’s fingers played with Jaehyun’s ear while they pressed on. It probably must have been hours before their lips separated, but that was only for them to get to Taeyong’s place in a few minutes and start over.

Taeyong closed the door behind him to remove his jacket and grab Jaehyun’s while Jaehyun struggled to take off his shoes. And just when Jaehyun stood straight throwing his shoes aside, Taeyong grabbed him to press on his lips and go for it full on.

 

Jaehyun’s hands glided down Taeyong’s thighs and picked them up to carry him while their lips battled, all the way to the tiny dinning table and put him down there. They were of the same height now. It was already getting hot. Their lips broke free and Taeyong immediately pulled Jaehyun’s belt and unbuckled it to remove his trousers. He grabbed Jaehyun’s shirt and unbuttoned them in a flash to have a half naked Jaehyun in front of him. Jaehyun did the same to Taeyong’s jeans but when it came to his t-shirt Taeyong pulled back. Jaehyun knew exactly why Taeyong was reluctant to do so. He looked into Taeyong’s eyes and mouthed ‘It’s okay. I know. I’ve seen.’

 

Taeyong stayed silent. He seemed surprised yet somehow glad about it. He watched Jaehyun carefully grab the hem of the t-shirt and slowly pull it up revealing the many hidden scars and bruises. One by one they were all revealed under the very dim orange light that was coloring the room. Taeyong’s heart was beating faster than ever, and so was Jaehyun’s for he thought Taeyong might stop him. But he didn’t. Jaehyun took off the shirt and looked into Taeyong’s eyes. He watched those big beautiful eyes gaze into his soul feeling Taeyong’s thighs wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

 

Jaehyun bent over and reached Taeyong’s collar bone to kiss the deep scar that was visible. He then kissed the next closer to his shoulder, and the next down his chest, and then moved up once more to kiss the barely visible scar right next to his right eye before diving his lips down Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong gave out an inaudible moan.

 

The two of them spent the night naked in Taeyong’s house. They were lying on the empty table making out. Taeyong glided on the table letting Jaehyun climb on top if him. There were kisses and moans heard. After a while they found each other on the floor. Taeyong was on Jaehyun’s chest now. It was getting sweaty and painful, yet too passionate that none of the two wanted to stop. Taeyong found Jaehyun to be quite aggressive despite his image of a soft and innocent guy. He liked that about him. And Jaehyun teased Taeyong about how he wasn’t dominant over him despite him talking like he was all macho.

 

Later, the both of them stopped and moved to the tiny sofa pushed to the side. Taeyong was playing with Jaehyun’s ear while laying crushed in between the cushion of the sofa and Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun was subtly fingering Taeyong and Taeyong seemed to enjoy it, for after awhile he climbed on Jaehyun and fingered him in return making it way too steamy despite it freezing outside.

 

They stopped for awhile. And started all over again moving to the bed. It was getting colder and the both of them went under the blanket. Jaehyun made Taeyong lie down and climbed over him. He let his fingers glide down Taeyong’s neck watching him enjoy it before he went in for it. He heard Taeyong moan as it happened. Jaehyun’s lips gently started brushing against Taeyong’s skin. The blanket hid what was going on. Taeyong’s subtle kisses while Jaehyun worked his way in, made Jaehyun go crazy, that it turned out to be a very passionate first night.

 

The usually quiet house was having an interesting night. The house in which Taeyong absolutely hated staying in for there were so many bad memories in it he wanted to run away each time he returned, was suddenly having a reason for him to wanting to stay more than ever. Each corner of the house had a new memory he wanted to cherish.

 

The snow fell throughout the night and began to melt as morning came, for the sun was surprisingly brighter than expected. Out of the two who entered the house last night, one was already up and was holding onto that note book he usually had with him.

 

He was resting his back against the wall watching the other sleeping next to his chest.

 

Jaehyun drew his face, occasionally smiling seeing that he couldn’t get the nose right. He drew and erased, and drew and erased till he got the perfect one where he stared into his little drawing and smiled seeing it complete.

Jaehyun felt his heart tug as he saw Taeyong’s eyes flutter open most magically. He threw his note book aside and went down back into the sheets to suddenly grab Taeyong by his waist and push him against the wall to the side making their bodies collide with each other.

 

“Hmm?” Taeyong asked not knowing what was going on. But Jaehyun just smiled gliding his hand down to Taeyong’s thigh and making his leg wrap around his body. He watched Taeyong’s eyes droop back. Seemed like Taeyong was still not ready to wake up. Seeing this Jaehyun kissed his nose. Taeyong stayed still with his eyes closed.

 

“You got to wake up, sleepy head. We’ll be late for work or else.”

 

Jaehyun watched Taeyong remain still before wrapping his arms around his neck making chills run down Jaehyun’s back before mumbling, “You are so warm.”

 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile and cuddle him once more, tighter till every inch of their bodies were touching each other. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Jaehyun got up and moved away leaving Taeyong to sleep in some more.

 

The smell of fried eggs made Taeyong lift his head up and move out of the bed and open his bed room door to hear someone in the kitchen. He walked naked passing the dinning table seeing that there was some bread and jam ready. He rubbed his eyes still asleep and made his way to the kitchen to see a tall figure in his mauve boxers frying some eggs.

 

He lazily walked his way to Jaehyun and wrapped his arms around him, startling him.

“Ah hyung! Be careful!” Jaehyun whined but Taeyong just hugged him till he was done frying the eggs, put them on a plate and turned around to face Taeyong.

 

Jaehyun leaned against the wall and looked at sleepy Taeyong to smirk and ask, “Are you really going to be walking around the house naked like that?” Taeyong nodded with his eyes half closed to which Jaehyun shook his head and teased saying, “Aw, how did our Yong-yongie become so cute?”

 

Taeyong suddenly flared his eyes wide open to look into Jaehyun and say very clearly, “Don’t you dare call me that ever again.”

Jaehyun lowered his gaze at once. But found Taeyong suddenly pull him closer and kiss him aggressively before moving away to find a pair of shorts.

 

By the time he got back, Jaehyun was all dressed up to go.

“You are going?”

“Yeah, got go wash up and change before going to work.”

“Actually, you can just—“ Taeyong suddenly stopped suggesting him to stay and wash up at his place seeing Jaehyun suddenly come at him. Jaehyun made Taeyong step back till he bumped into the dinning table and bent over watching Jaehyun come so close to him.

 

“You better eat all the breakfast before coming,” Jaehyun whispered before he grabbed Taeyong’s jaw. Taeyong thought he was going to give one of those shockingly aggressive kisses but instead found a piece of bread end up being plugged into his mouth.

 

He suddenly found Jaehyun at the front door giving him one last advice before disappearing away. “And remember to wear your pants!”

 

 

__ __ __ __

 

 

It was terrible to know that both had to go to work after that long and exhausting night. And things even became so weird when they saw each other back at their work place that both became so shy and mostly walked away unable to face each other. It was funny, for one was running the other away, and the other kept hiding his face with the dough. Both of them were becoming so awkward that at one point when the both of them came across each other face to face they could only see each other naked!

 

To make matters even more weird, Taeil who rarely made an appearance into the kitchen, unless he had to run past it to get to the toilet, walked his way in during a time customers didn’t come, to suddenly talk about two of his cousins who seemed to be interested in going on blind dates.

 

“She’s actually very nice, you know. I mean she’s my age and all, but she has a similar personality to you, Yong-ah,” Taeil bragged about his cousin sister.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Taeyong said glancing over at Jaehyun trying to see his reaction. Jaehyun pressed on with his dough, making no reaction whatsoever.

 

Taeil talked about his cousin his age for quite a long time before giving up on Taeyong for he seemed the least interested, and then moved onto Jaehyun and started talking about another cousin of his.

 

“She’s so funny. Man, you’d die laughing at her jokes. I’m telling you, don’t let go of this kind of opportunity, Hyunnie. I told about her first to you and not to…” Taeil whispered looking over at Taeyong and back at Jaehyun, “…him. So, what do you think?”

 

Jaehyun took a quick glance at Taeyong, who he was so sure heard everything what Taeil said (even the whispered parts), and replied back nicely, “I’m not that into dating these days. Probably some other time. Thank you, hyung.”

 

Taeil just sighed in frustration. Seemed like he had high hopes for getting the two boys to try dating his two cousin sisters except he didn’t know they were having something of their own.

 

The silence between the two grew more awkward as the day progressed and the both of them knew that they had to talk to each other before the day were to end. The both of them started staring at the clock from a little after five till it struck six o’clock, for that was the time Taeil would leave and the two would be left alone in the bakery.

 

Both of them were preparing what they wanted to say to each other when suddenly Taeil came in and grabbed a bowl of flour puzzling the two who were waiting for his departure.

 

“Oh don’t worry guys, I’ll work with you till we close today because Johnny will be coming tomorrow and I’ll be going to pick him up. I can rest afterwards. Both of you have worked hard. I’m proud of you…,” Taeil went on, but if he were to see his coworkers faces they were both fuming. The chance of wanting to speak to the other freely was gone. Thanks, Taeil.

 

 

Taeyong, however, planned again on speaking with Jaehyun after work and was planning on making it happen when he saw Jaehyun hurry out suddenly while he was mixing. Leaving Taeil alone in the kitchen, Taeyong sneaked out and found Jaehyun outside on the phone speaking to someone.

 

“Oh really? Is that so? Tomorrow?! Let me think…” Taeyong watched Jaehyun sigh in frustration. Something was up. He watched Jaehyun sigh once more before speaking, “…Fine, I’ll come tomorrow. I’ll leave straight away to the airport in the morning.”

 

Before Jaehyun could find Taeyong eavesdropping, Taeyong hurried inside feeling like he was suddenly loosing his mind.

 

He’s going somewhere? He’s going to the airport…He’s going away…

 

 

“Taeil hyung,” Taeyong spoke surprising Taeil for he had never addressed him like that, “…where exactly is Jaehyun from?”

 

 

“Well, Johnny told me he’s from Seoul. You know that big company, Jung Il’s company, he’s apparently related to them. He’s here to chill and relax, spend his vacation meaningfully, I suppose. He stays at the hotel down the street. Surprising that a rich boy like him is even working here. He’ll probably go back after his holiday is over anyway. That’s why I’m trying to set my cousin sister with him. She’d be a princess forever. And I’d be…sort of like a prince.”

 

“No, you’d just be the princess’s weird cousin,” Taeyong corrected Taeil with a sudden feeling of his heart sinking to the very bottom. He was beginning to doubt whether whatever Jaehyun told him that time they were talking about each other were all fake. But as he replayed the conversation in his mind he only saw that it was more like the story was half told and never fully understood.

 

Without a word, Taeyong left to go home the very next moment. Once Jaehyun came inside after his call he found only Taeil there. He was going to ask where Taeyong went but for some reason he just didn’t.

 

 

__ __ __ __

 

 

The next morning Taeyong woke up to an unimaginable headache. He got dressed looking at the still unwashed plates from yesterdays’ morning. He had made up his mind. He had decided to just let go of him. He just considered it to be a one-night thing. It pained him for he remembered how Jaehyun undressed him revealing all his flaws making him vulnerable while he sat on the dining table that night. But Taeyong was stronger than he found himself to be, for he was ready to let Jaehyun go live his actual life.

 

As usual, he walked to work while the fog cleared and entered the bakery to find there was no Taeil there to greet him. Taeil had gone to pick up Johnny. And once Johnny was back everything would go back to being normal, just like before.

 

He changed his clothes, made his way to the kitchen and stopped where he remembered finding Jaehyun fallen asleep once. He unknowingly smiled yet it vanished right after. But it didn’t stop there, many things reminded him of Jaehyun till he at once ran back to the locker room and grabbed his phone to dial up his number and wait for him to pick up.

“Please…Please answer,” Taeyong kept chanting but no one picked it up. It kept ringing and ringing till it went the voicemail option. Taeyong felt as if something stabbed his heart. As if that one person who made him loose his sanity at the same time finally begin to feel something other than feeling like a piece of crap, had slipped away because he didn’t stop it from happening. He was beginning to blame himself while he mustered up the courage to at least leave a message hoping he would hear it…one day.

 

 

Taeyong’s ‘one day’ came sooner than imagined. As a matter of fact, right after Taeyong left the voice message, Jaehyun got his phone to his hand to see the notification.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. But I think you should call another cab,” the taxi ahjussi told Jaehyun, who was looking into what happened to the taxi he was riding in all of a sudden. That was why he couldn’t answer the phone. The taxi was parked at the corner of the road for the car had broken down before he had even begun his journey.

 

“It’s okay. Let’s try to get it fixed,” Jaehyun told the Ahjussi, who in turn asked him to wait in the car.

 

Jaehyun came inside to find that his sister was calling him. He answered her call and told about the whole taxi situation to which her sister suggested that she would send back Jaehyun’s belongings to his mother’s place and that he could grab them some other time. After the phone call with his sister, Jaehyun found Taeyong’s voice message and opened it to hear Taeyong sounding quite restless and confused.

 

“Jaehyun-ah, I know I’m probably very very late but…I need you to know that…it’s pretty hard for me to tell it, but I need you to know that I like you, very dearly… not because I feel safe in your hands or because you promised me that you’d protect me…but because I want to protect you. And in my entire life I never wanted to protect anyone. I saw every person as some pathetic human who cared for himself but there’s something about you that I want you to experience the best things in this world. I’ve thought long and hard. I even tried pushing you as far away as possible but…no, I want you to let you know that even if we will not be lucky enough to meet again in the future, you have changed me. Changed me as a person…”

 

Jaehyun suddenly stepped out of the car and stopped. He didn’t listen to the rest of Taeyong’s message. He let it play on his phone while he put his phone into his pocket and started walking back up the road. He was confused. He was confused as to why Taeyong was saying such a thing. But before he could begin to run his way up the lane he suddenly saw someone appear around the bend. I was Taeyong. He seemed to be looking for Jaehyun as well.

 

Jaehyun halt in the middle of the road and watched Taeyong come to him. Taeyong seemed confused, glad, mad and extremely elated. He came all the way up to Jaehyun and stopped.

 

“Aren’t you going to miss your flight?”

Jaehyun was confused, “My flight?”

 

“Yeah, I heard you saying you’d be going to the airport right away this morning. I guess you are going back—“

 

Taeyong stopped hearing Jaehyun suddenly smirk.

 

“What?” Taeyong asked seeing Jaehyun trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, hyung. I’m actually going to be moving here. I had some of my stuff at my sister’s place so she asked me to pick it up because she’s going abroad with her family today. That’s why I was going…to pick my stuff up and say good bye to my sister.”

 

Taeyong felt his face flush. He turned so red that Jaehyun just burst out laughing.

 

“See this is why you shouldn’t eavesdrop on—“ Jaehyun was going to start teasing Taeyong but he suddenly heard the engine of the taxi start up and swoosh off. He paused for a second and immediately turned out to find that the taxi had taken off without him. He didn’t mind not being in the vehicle but his bags along with his wallet were all still inside.

 

“Ahjussi!!! STOP!!”

 

Jaehyun suddenly started running down the street like a mad man making Taeyong burst out laughing seeing the scene.

 

 

__ __ __ __

 

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong came back to the bakery after there little escapade in with the taxi driver. Taeyong got to tease Jaehyun this time around.

 

“So, where will you be staying?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun leaning against the back door while Jaehyun placed his arm against the door next to Taeyong.

 

“I don’t know. I can’t be staying at the hotel anyway. Do you know any place with very cheap rent?”

 

“Hmm…” Taeyong thought for a while before replying back cheekily, “…Well, I know this great place. It’s small but enough for two people to cuddle up every night, preferably naked. Oh! And the housemate is a great person. He can cook so well…”

 

“Oh really?” Jaehyun replied back cheekily coming closer and closer to Taeyong as he went on saying the most unnecessary things to get to make Jaehyun’s dimples appear. And at last, Jaehyun shut Taeyong up kissing his lips gently. Both of them snickered in between kisses.

 

They were going to pull apart, when suddenly they heard someone drop something and gasp loudly.

 

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong pushed each other away to see Johnny and Taeil staring at them, shocked. Taeil looked like his soul had left his body.

 

Taeyong cleared his throat while Jaehyun lowered his head. There was awkward silence filling up the atmosphere but got completely thrown off as Taeil suddenly burst out at the two who were making out before, “You you! YOU TWO! I WAS TRYING TO SET UP MY COUSIN SISTERS WITH YOU AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN SAY A WORD! HOW DARE—“

 

Johnny grabbed Taeil’s mouth shut from one hand and picked up the bag on the ground from the other in one go. He laughed awkwardly and spoke to the two in front, “Guys, go ahead and get ready for work. Just ignore Taeil. Go on.”

 

Johnny disappeared leaving the both of them to face palm themselves.

 

 

Big revelations are sometimes hard to handle when they come at unexpected times. Taeil was asked to stay at the counter at all times by Johnny till he cooled down. And yes, he did cool down (I mean, he had to, for he would see them sooner or later because he needed to pee anyway) and came around mid day.

 

Johnny was a bit surprised but then being the professional one and the owner came to both Jaehyun and Taeyong, and only said a couple of things regarding the new change in relationship status.

 

“Congratz, guys. Just make sure you don’t play around while working, okay?”

 

The two took Johnny’s advice to heart, but that was only up until Johnny and Taeil went home, and the two were left alone to clean up everything. Since they were alone, surely they couldn’t possibly try and keep their hands off of each other.

 

The entire bakery was pitch black except for the light switched on at the far end of the kitchen.

 

Jaehyun’s bare back crashed against the wall in the locker room as Taeyong undressed him. Tonight Taeyong was getting very aggressive. Jaehyun carried up Taeyong and held him up against the wall balancing him as their tongues played with each other. They never imagined having sex in the locker room. In fact, they were planning on having a nice dinner, getting home and arranging everything nicely and probably talk about Jaehyun’s rent (wink). But seemed like Jaehyun was already paying it.

 

This was probably going to be a usual happening during the nights at ‘The Mistledough’. Apart from the times the two would have occasional fights and not talk to each other, the nights at the locker room were usually going to be very steamy. They even named it something very weird that only the two of them knew. If any of the two were to tell the other ‘Tonight, we’ll go under the Mistledough’ they’d know right away what the former was talking about.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

The end

 

I hope you guys like it! It started off nice and sweet but it became all nasty towards the end lol

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! And it was worth the read!


	2. Epilogue

#### Fights and make ups

 

It was that time of the month. Snow had fallen in heaps and had basically blocked everyone from even stepping out of the house. Taeyong watched the outside through the misty window while wondering whether they’d have work tomorrow, for Johnny had asked them to stay at home for almost three days now. And these three days were quite awkward and weird, for Taeyong and Jaehyun were not in good terms. What other time is there to make up with someone than being stuck inside the same house with nothing to do?

 

It was probably around four in the evening and the sun was setting earlier than the usual when Taeyong looked to see Jaehyun reading that book he’s been cuddling with from few days ago. He was jealous. He made a face at Jaehyun, who was completely invested in the pages with writing. It was almost like he didn’t even know who Taeyong was (The effect of getting a good book to one’s hands). But Taeyong was determined to make him drop that book before the night ended.

 

Taeyong looked up a good recipe and cooked delicious food making it smell incredible that he was sure Jaehyun would dump the book and come to him; but it didn’t work. Jaehyun just came by, grabbed his plate and went back to the sofa to cuddle up and read that book.

Taeyong danced about and even had his own karaoke session thinking Jaehyun would join him; nope, nothing. Bored Taeyong even pretended to fall and hurt himself but Jaehyun didn’t even move a muscle.

 

Alas, when it was around nine in the evening Taeyong was furious and so, did the most evil thing there is to do to a passionate reader; he switched off the lights leaving the entire house to turn pitch black.

 

“Ah Hyung!!!”

 

Jaehyun shouted in frustration.

 

“Oh! So, now you know I exist, eh? Thank you for remembering me,” Taeyong’s voice replied back.

 

Soon after, Jaehyun moved about in the dark to switch on the lights and began reading once more making Taeyong sulk and move to his room and shut the door loudly. He was going to sleep but his eyes didn’t let him. On top of that, after a while of complete silence, Jaehyun suddenly kept asking him to come out. But Taeyong, this time around, completely ignored him.

 After staying awake trying to count imaginary sheep, he finally slid the bed room door open to enter in to a dimly lit living room. He held back a bit wondering how Jaehyun could read in such low light. But Jaehyun was not reading.

 

He looked towards the sofa to see Jaehyun turning towards him and pout. “Now you come out after all this time?”

“Don’t talk to me,” Taeyong was about to walk away to the kitchen, but what Jaehyun said right after made him halt.

“Oh no, I won’t talk but I just wanted to know how much I’ve got to pay this month.”

 

Jaehyun watched Taeyong turn around and stomp his way to him as if he was going to grab him by his hair and smack him. But seemed like it was some other type of smacking that he was onto.

 

Taeyong jumped onto the sofa with his thighs hugging Jaeyong’s waist. Jaehyun snickered seeing Taeyong’s quick change in personality. And suddenly, they found each other making out so violently as if all that holding back during the three days they were stuck inside the place, had made them crave each other more than ever.

 

Taeyong lifted Jaeyong’s shirt and slid his hand inside making Jaehyun feel slightly ticklish. But as his hand glided down into Jaehyun’s pants things got way steamier.

 

Soon, Taeyong was taking off Jaehyun’s shirt and almost ripped apart his pants. He took off his own and let Jaehyun remove his boxers before he grabbed Jaehyun by his neck and dived into his mouth. Their lips fought till they became breathless and Taeyong pulled away to dive down Jaehyun’s neck making Jaehyun feel the pleasure that came with it.

 

Taeyong’s lips moved from Jaehyun’s neck down his chest and all the way down making Jaehyun moan even before it had started. Taeyong went on working his way making Jaehyun feel all that before he pulled apart and let Jaehyun push him down to the sofa and get on top of him.

 

“Hyung, you seriously are a bottom,” Jaehyun whispered cheekily, and before Taeyong could reply, he grabbed his butt cheeks quite hard making Taeyong wonder what was going to happen next. Jaehyun suddenly lifted Taeyong up by his lower thighs and made Taeyong wrap his legs around the former’s waist while he kneeled on the sofa carrying Taeyong. Jaehyun stole a quick kiss before he stood up and walked with Taeyong on him, to the dining table to push away the water jar and let Taeyong down.

 

“Wow, this really is your favorite spot, eh?—“ Taeyong spoke but couldn’t continue for Jaehyun had already grabbed his lips and bitten them to make him stop talking. It was Jaehyun’s turn, and the usually innocent guy turned into a beast when it came to do anything with Taeyong clothes off.

 

He made Taeyong lie on the table. He climbed up and was now on Taeyong. He made Taeyong spread his legs and got into position before making it happen. As always, it was very passionate, for the two were always so when it came to this. Jaehyun bit around Taeyong’s neck gently while Taeyong moaned grabbing the former’s hair as he went deeper. The table shook as things got more intense. It was sweaty, hot and painful but yet so satisfying that the fact that Jaehyun had been too invested in a book over Taeyong for the last three days, was soon out of the way. The petty things they argued about often ended up like this with them spending an exhausting night making love.

 

 

 

 

####  Top or bottom?

 

 

Usually, the two who get home after work, wash up and have some dinner before going to bed. However, tonight the both have been so turned on that they were itching to go home as fast as possible (Mostly because Jaehyun kept talking dirty to Taeyong all day long).

 

And so, the two quickly cleaned up everything, skipped the locker room session and basically ran back home in the cold as fast as possible not wanting to even look at each other before they were in the house.

 

Taeyong quickly unlocked the door and the both of them barged inside to first warm themselves. Jaehyun switched on the night-light that gave a very faint glow, before moving to Taeyong and pushing him against the wall.

 

“Let’s end it. Let’s decide who tops once and for all,” Jaehyun whispered although it was pretty clear it was him after all this time. But seeing that Taeyong wasn’t as convinced, he wanted to prove it.

 

In a couple of minutes, Jaehyun had already taken off his clothes and was struggling to take Taeyong’s pants off of him. Taeyong had worn one of his old jeans that was way too tight that it took a good couple of minutes to come off. But that didn’t spoil the mood for as soon as both of them were in their underwear Jaehyun turned Taeyong around to hug him from the back so he could bend his neck down and let his lips brush against Taeyong’s neck. Jaehyun’s hands wrapped around Taeyong’s waist but later softly glided down Taeyong’s skin and under his boxers making Taeyong give out a moan. Soon, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong’s boxers off of him making chills run down Taeyong’s back as the subtle touching made him go crazy. However, Taeyong, at once, stopped giving in to Jaehyun and turned around to grab Jaehyun by his underwear and pull him into the bed room.

Taeyong pushed him onto the bed and pulled off Jaehyun’s underwear making him lay there naked. He started fingering Jaehyun softly watching Jaehyun enjoy it before he collided his body against Jaehyun’s, fitting right in between his legs. Their bare skin touching each other was what they loved the most. Taeyong grabbed both Jaehyun’s wrists and held them up. Jaehyun snickered before Taeyong went inside of him. Taeyong kissed Jaehyun as it went on. But after awhile, Taeyong found his partner pushing him down and getting on top of him.

“Let me show you, hyung. After all this time you seriously can’t get it right, eh?”

 

Taeyong watched Jaehyun instantly give him an orgasm as his lips brushed against his waist. He automatically held his hands above his head surrendering to Jaehyun watching him making his way up his body like an expert. Taeyong started to moan softly as Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s legs and wrapped them around his waist before going in. One hand holding Taeyong’s arms while the other wrapped Taeyong’s waist. Taeyong, at once, groaned loud as it happened. Jaehyun’s lips dived into Taeyong’s neck as he went ahead deeper.

“Faster… faster,” Taeyong barely whispered panting heavily as Jaehyun went once again.

The sheets were soon being drenched in sweat while both of them moaned from time to time. Jaehyun kept a steady rhythm not wanting to hurt Taeyong despite Taeyong insisting him to go harder. They went on for a while before both of them fell apart, exhausted. Without a doubt, tonight was the best they had ever had. And Jaehyun had already proven to be a very capable ‘top’ (although Taeyong already knew it).

 

 

 

#### Christmas Eve

 

 

After last night’s very exhausting yet so satisfying string of happenings, both of them woke up to remembering that it was Christmas morning. They cooked good breakfast together and even exchanged presents under the small tree that was placed right next to the door (which was fallen on the floor and they realized that they probably knocked it off being all horny last night).

 

They even went out skating, met up with their coworkers, Taeil (who was still a bit salty) and Johnny, to have lunch and got back home in the evening promising each other to not even think of taking off their clothes today.

 

The tiny old television squeaked as Jaehyun increased the volume and got back onto sitting on the sofa letting Taeyong get in between his legs and cuddle him. They were watching a movie.

There was hot chocolate and snacks, and everything wonderful this Christmas eve. The movie ended quite late. Jaehyun grabbed the remote control to flip through the channels, when he found that Taeyong had fallen asleep on his chest.

 

The TV was beginning to play some Christmas carols when Jaehyun got caught up staring at the beautiful thing breathing in and out like a saint resting closer to his heart. Something inside of Jaehyun made him feel the same feeling he felt that time he told Taeyong to come to him as the first snow fell and they shared their first kiss right after. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. His heart began to beat faster and he worried whether it would disturb Taeyong’s sleep. He couldn’t help it.

 

However, after sometime of continuous confusion he automatically opened his mouth to let out the words without a second thought, “I love you.”

 

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong fluttered his eyes open. He was not asleep. Jaehyun worried whether the heavy words that came out of his mouth would turn out to be a burden to Taeyong. But Taeyong only smiled before he crawled up and pecked Jaehyun before whispering back, “I love you even more.”

 

The words exchanged made the both of them not stop kissing the other. They went on slow snogging for quite sometime letting their emotions flow. After awhile, they gave up trying to control themselves tonight and made love on the sofa after switching off the TV to listen to each other pant and moan. And then, walked their way to the bed where everything they did afterwards suddenly seemed a thousand times better for they said those words which made the entire world light up even during the dark, cold winter.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of the Epilogue/Bonus chapter

 

Hope you liked it! Was written very casually actually. 

I don’t know why I wrote this. Probably because I thought it needed a closing.

 

Thank you for reading!!

Vote and comment!


End file.
